1. Field of Invention
The current invention relates generally to apparatus, systems and methods for creating seams on plastic fabric. More particularly, the apparatus, systems and methods relate to creating seam edges on plastic fabric using heat. Specifically, the apparatus, systems and methods provide for automatically creating plastic folded seams on the edges of plastic fabric.
2. Description of Related Art
The creation of seams at the edges of material is well known in the art. In an effort to reinforce fabric around its perimeter, the fabric is typically folded at its edges. The folded fabric is then attached to the underlying fabric to create a perimeter that has twice the fabric thickness as the original sheet of fabric. This provides for a fabric that can be used in awnings and signage that has reinforced edges that can now better withstand weather and wind. Additionally, an elongated pocket can be formed by not completely attaching all of the folded fabric to the underlying sheet of fabric. This allows an elongated structure such as a rod to be slide into the pocket and the rod can be used to hang fabric that is used as signage or to allow the fabric to be mounted to a frame when it is to be used in awning applications. Current methods of manipulating fabric and welding/connecting the folded material to the main sheet of fabric are labor intensive and the fabric is difficult to manipulate. Therefore, a better way of creating a fold at the edges of fabric is desired.